


Sneaking Away to the Swimming Hole

by LittleRedRoseontheValley (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)



Category: Big Sky Country (Visual Novel)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sneaking Out, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/LittleRedRoseontheValley
Summary: It is a hot, sunny afternoon in Sweetridge. Sawyer wants to be bad and cut down work. Will Morgan indulge him?
Relationships: Sawyer Oakley/Main Character (Big Sky Country)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Sneaking Away to the Swimming Hole

“Shh!” Sawyer hisses on an attempt to quiet down Morgan’s laughter, all on the while he supresses his own and pushes his finger to her lips as he peeks around the corner. “Sneaking away is no fun if you get caught.”

It was a hot and sunny June day in Montana, with the clear heavens doing justice to the state moniker. It was just another day, filled with plenty of errands to be done at the ranch. Morgan was, naturally, hard at work, as she was expected to finish it all before sundown, and she did not want to explain to Duke why the cows had not been reigned in yet.

Even if, honestly, all she wanted this afternoon was to have some iced tea and sitting with a fan on the porch.

As the woman carries some of the Early-Summer pickings from the apple orchard to the shipping shed, she comes across Sawyer tending to the horses near the stables. The man was sweaty and flushed, and was working with the animals as if he was one of them.

Morgan decided to indulge herself a little and began admiring the eye candy on display. The man, noticing he was being watched, put on a show, taking off his flannel shirt and making sure to present his body on the best positions.

The farmhand throws a red apple at him in response.

“You’re a damn show-off, Sawyer!” She said, in mocking protest.

“I know you like it.” He defends himself and cheekily laughs. “What’s my dear wife up to today?”

Morgan and Sawyer had been married for close to two years by now, but they were still riding that honeymoon phase, finding difficult to keep their hands out of each other. Naturally, as they spent weeks at a time separated. Since he had restarted his career as a professional rodeo cowboy, his wife and his brother had been holding out the fort together, with invaluable assistance from Dallas and Brooklynne, of course.

“Having my labour heartlessly exploited by my brother-in-law.” She responded breezily. “You? Only horses for today?”

The man nodded. “I’m planning to sneak out to the swimming hole later, to wash out some of the heat. You want to join me?”

“Sorry, honey. I have apples to package.” The wife motioned for the basket filled with the fruit.

Not willing to take the no for an answer, the wrangler surrounded her with his strong, glistening arms. “That’s why they call it sneaking out. C’mon, Morgan, it won’t be nearly as fun if you’re not there.”

“You make a compelling case.” The brunette notes in amusement. “I would not want to leave my hard-working husband lonely and bored on the cold water, would I?”

“Of course not.” He concurred, and then whispered to her ear, “ _Besides, I know just the thing to make it worth your while, sweetheart._ ”

“Colour me intrigued.” She said, in a breathy voice. “Sure, why not? I’ll leave these on the shed and I meet you back here in five, okay?”

So, it was done, and now they were playing the teenagers they certainly were not, trying to get out of the ranch without being seen.

A strand of honey blond hair falls over his golden-brown eyes and the young cowboy shakes his head to try to rid himself of it.

Absentmindedly, his wife lifts her hand to lightly brush it out of the way and tuck it behind his ear. He looks back at her, a smirk playing on his lips before pushing her back into the wooden wall.

“I thought we were going to the swimming hole.” Morgan whispers breathlessly, his large form comfortably caging she between himself and the barn wall.

“I changed my mind. I can’t wait. I’m making it worth your while right here, right now.” He mumbles passionately, his mouth inching closer to hers.

Just as they are about to collide, he dips his head to her neck, his breath tickling the sensitive skin there. Grazing his lips over hers, she sighs, wishing for more contact but he does not concede. He is very content with simply teasing her.

He pushes his body further against hers, forcing her to feel the contrast of his skin’s sweaty warmth with her restful figure. One hand is against the wall and level with her head, keeping she from moving and the other is slipping lower into her back pocket.

“Sawyer…” She whispers, needing more.

He smiles, quite happy with himself. As the man is about to give in, she hears footsteps coming from around the barn.

“ _Goddamnit!_ ” Duke barks from the distance. “ _Those damn leeches at the dairy processing plant think I can make a profit with 1,60 dollars the gallon! I’ll tell them where they can shove those blasted 1,60 dollars! Dallas! Where is Morgan?_ ”

“ _At the orchard, Duke. She’s sorting the pickings._ ” The man responded with his usual unamused monotone.

The older farmer sighed. “ _Fine, I’ll go look for her. You go check if there’s enough fodder for the night._ ”

With both of her eyes alert with fear, Sawyer grabs her arm and pulls her away as fast as he can before running into the main house, where they lived together, and quietly shutting and locking the door the door.

“This is even better…” She began, but was cut off by Sawyer’s lips firmly pressing against her own.

His tongue glides over her lower lip and his hands roam her thighs and torso, wanting to touch every inch of she that he possibly can. Morgan melts into him, finally receiving the connection she’d been craving. But just as quickly as she’d received it, he takes it away again.

“You were saying?” He asks, abruptly pulling away making she pout from the loss of touch.

“Nothing.” She says, pulling him eagerly back against her.

They did not find anything on the way of a refresher that afternoon. Needless to say, Duke could not find his sister-in-law for the life of him.


End file.
